Welcome To McKinley
by SmurfsTasteGoodOnToast
Summary: We all know what it's like not to fit in, but what happens when anyone can? Welcome to McKinley. One-shot dedicated to my Mom.


**A/N: Thank you for reading my Glee one shot! Sometimes I have a good idea and I think this is one! **

**I did leave out all description once they start singing because I wanted it to be up to your imagination, just an fyi moment.**

**And if singing is in bold it's Marley's mom, **_if it's like this it's everyone else, __**and if it's both it's everyone!**_

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy Welcome To McKinley!**

Homecoming was in less than a week, and normally that would have been fine, except for the fact that Marley didn't have a dress. Of course this was something you'd tell your friends about, and that was exactly what she had done.

She had also told them she probably wasn't going anyway. But apparently every female and Unique in the choir room had gone def at that part because as soon as the Glee Club Meeting had ended they had dragged her to the mall. Marley had protested, but her friends would not hear it.

She thought she had found her way out when she saw her mom heading to the car to head home, but unfortunately her mother had sided with her friends. "Well I'm not going without you!" Marley said the first thing she could think of. Why couldn't they understand that there was no point in buying a dress she would probably never wear?

Her mom just blushed, "No, I could never intrude. Go have fun with your friends, you girls don't want me there anyway."

"No, I want my mom's opinion," Marley protested. She knew how much this would mean to her mom, and she loved to make her mom happy.

She paused. "Well...are you girls sure?"

There was a chorus of "Yes!" "Yeah!" and "Of course!" That's why Marley loved Glee Club so much. True, she loved to sing, but the fact that they would accept anyone. How many teenage girls would agree for someone's mom to go shopping with them?

"Alright," she smiled.

That's why an hour and countless dresses later Marley stepped out of the dressing room to a stunned silence. "Is it really that bad?" she asked, concerned.

"It's perfect!" Sugar squealed.

"Fabulous!" Unique snapped.

"You look beautiful," her mom had a bit of tears in her eyes.

Marley just smiled.

"So...what was your Homecoming like?" Tina addressed the older woman.

"Oh...I didn't go. I wasn't pretty enough," she shrugged it off like it was nothing, but it obviously wasn't.

"What? Mom?" Marley ran over and gave her mom a huge hug. "You are beautiful too. Where do you think I get it from?" she laughed.

"No, I'm not. I'm just glad you are having the high school experience I couldn't," she hugged Marley back.

"Well," Sugar began, "you could always come to Homecoming too."

"Yeah! You could chaperon!" Tina added.

She laughed. "No, no teenagers would want some ugly lunch lady as a chaperon. I'll just take lots of pictures before you go."

"It's a brilliant idea, you should go!" Marley smiled.

"I-I couldn't. Besides, what would I wear? No one will want me there."

"Don't go because you're afraid of being rejected. Mom, this isn't like the other schools we've been to," Marley pleaded.

Out of the corner of her eye Marley saw the cashier turn up the stereo as a different song came on. The perfect song. Marley gave a knowing look to her friends.

_Hey mama hey mama, _

_Look around _

_Everybody's groovin' to a brand new sound _

_Hey mama hey mama, _

_Follow me _

_I know something's in you _

_That you wanna set free _

_So let so, go, go of the past now _

_Say hello to the love in your heart _

_Yes, I know that the world's spinning fast now _

_You gotta get yourself a brand new start _

_Hey mama, welcome to McKinley_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh _

_Oh mama, welcome to McKinley_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh _

_Go mama, go, go, go! _

_Welcome to McKinley_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, _

_Hey mama _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah _

_Hey mama, hey mama, _

_Take my hand _

**First let's make a pit stop **

**At the wiener stand **

_Hey mama, hey mama, _

_Take a chance _

**Oh Tracy, it's been years **

**Since someone asked me to dance **

_So let go, so, go of the past now _

_Say hello to the light in your eyes _

_Yes, i know that the world's _

_Spinning fast now _

_But you gotta run the race _

_To win the prize _

_Hey mama, welcome to McKinley_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh _

_Oh mama, welcome to McKinley_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh _

_Go mama, go, go, go! _

_Welcome to McKinley_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, _

_Hey mama _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah _

_Welcome to the rhythm of a brand new day _

_Take your old-fashioned fears_

_And just throw them away_

_You should add some color and a fresh new do_

_'Cause it's time for a star _

_Who looks |ust like you! _

_Dontcha let nobody _

_Try to steal your fun _

_'Cause a little touch of lipstick _

_Never hurt no one _

_The future's got a million roads _

_For you to choose _

_But you'll walk a little taller _

_In some high-heel shoes _

_And once you find the style _

_That makes you feel like you _

_Something fresh _

_Something new _

_Step on out _

_Hear us shout _

_Mama, that's your cue!_

_Yeah Yeah Yeah_

**Hey Marley, hey baby, **

**Look at me! **

**I'm the cutest chickie **

**That ya ever did see **

**Hey Marley, hey baby, **

**Look at us **

**Where is there a team **

**That's half as fabulous?! **

**I let go, go. Go of the past now **

**Said hello to this red carpet ride **

**Yes I know that the world's spinning fast now **

**Tell lollabrigida to step aside! **

_**Your mama's welcoming McKinley **_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh **_

_**Oh your mama's welcoming McKinley**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh **_

_**Go, mama, go, go, go! **_

**Welcome to McKinley**

**Open the door**

**To a school who has more**

**We're a star**

**Marley, go, go, go!**

_**Oh mama, welcome to McKinley **_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh **_

_**Oh mama, welcome to McKinley **_

_**Oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh **_

_**Go mama. Go, go, go! **_

_**Hey mama welcome to McKinley**_

_**Hey mama welcome to McKinley**_

_**Hey mama welcome to McKinley**_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh _

_Oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh _

_Oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh _

_Go mama, go, go, go! _


End file.
